Walter
Walter is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the third episode of the first season. He is portrayed by co-star Faustino Di Bauda, and is the Storybrooke counterpart of Sleepy. History One morning, Walter and Mr. Clark enter Granny's to grab some breakfast. Mr. Clark asks Leroy to move over a seat so the two of them can sit together. Grudgingly, Leroy refuses and remarks they should have gotten up earlier in order to snag the counter seats they wanted. However, Leroy's appetite goes down after Mr. Clark accidentally sneezes on his breakfast. He gets up to leave, but is delayed when Mary Margaret walks in and grabs everyone's attention with her speech in asking for volunteers to sign up in selling candles for the annual Miner's Day festival. Unfortunately, the townspeople are still reeling from the public exposure of Mary Margaret's affair with married town resident David, and she is ignored. After Leroy resumes his walk away from the counter, Walter and Mr. Clark finally sit down. During the height of the Miner's Day celebration at night, Leroy causes a power outage that renders the entire town in darkness. This prompts Walter and many other people stock up on candles from Leroy and Mary Margaret's booth. }} At the town border, Walter is rallied together with the dwarves. Leroy wants to make it their mission to find out what happens if someone steps outside of town. After he marks the border with a chalk line, they take turns picking straws, and the person with the shortest one will be the test subject for the experiment. While the other dwarves are apprehensive, Leroy forces them to think about the duty they have in protecting Mary Margaret and proving themselves to David. Mr. Clark has the shortest straw, but his refusal to cooperate causes Leroy to push him over the border. Magic courses over Mr. Clark and strips him of his Enchanted Forest memories. Led by Leroy, they rush back into the town square and inform David of the grim consequences if someone were to leave Storybrooke. The news causes a huge stir, but David sets up a town meeting in two hours' time and promises to come up with a plan. At the town hall, residents pack the whole building and anxiously await David's arrival. Instead, Regina arrives to demonstrate her newly restored magic powers to them until Henry agrees to go home with her. With no sign of David, the townspeople decide they would rather lose their memories by leaving town than deal with Regina. Walter is one of the many who attempt to drive out of town, but David puts a stop to it with a heartfelt speech. He convinces them to accept both their Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke selves by drawing strengths from their weaknesses. Moved, they all return home. Later, in the mines, Walter and his brothers prepare their pickaxes to begin digging for diamonds in order to make fairy dust. On the street, they pass Mr. Clark. Leroy reassures him that they will restore his memory soon. Walter and his fellow dwarves continue to mine for diamonds with David in the hopes of making fairy dust and then combing it with a magic hat to rescue Emma and Mary Margaret, who accidentally found themselves in the Enchanted Forest. During one day in the mines, Happy wants to treat everyone to lunch at Granny's, but Leroy persistently continues working and breaks the surface of a wall, which collapses and sends him falling into a cave. From this accidental fall, a whole cavern ceiling of diamonds is discovered, to which David, Henry, and Mother Superior are notified. In a celebration of their success, they all head over to the diner to drink and party. While Emma and Mary Margaret are in a race to return to Storybrooke, Mr. Gold and Regina are unwilling to chance the possibility that their shared nemesis, Cora, could be the one coming back instead. With a wand, they steal all the diamonds from the mines and use the power within them to create a portal over the wishing well to kill anyone who tries to enter into Storybrooke. After discovering the diamonds are missing, Walter and the five dwarves enter Mr. Gold's pawnshop to warn Henry of Mr. Gold and Regina's suspected thievery. With Ruby, Henry scrambles over to the wishing well to convince Regina to get rid of the portal trap so Emma and Mary Margaret pass through. Regina relents and absorbs away the portal in time just as Emma and Mary Margaret return. In a rush to save David, who is under a Sleeping Curse, Mary Margaret hurries back to the pawnshop where she finds the six dwarves watching over him. With true love's kiss, she awakens David. To catch up on lost time, Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Henry and the six dwarves head over to Granny's for dinner. To commemorate Mary Margaret and Emma's victorious return home, the town residents come together at a party celebration held at Granny's. Walter is conversing with Granny just as Mary Margaret and Emma arrive, and he raises his glass at them. While Ruby goes over to give the two a warm welcome, Walter looks on happily. A hush falls over the diner when David calls everyone's attention and begins making a speech expressing happiness at reuniting with his wife and daughter. Afterwards, all the party guests raise their glasses in cheer when, suddenly, Regina walks in. Her presence displeases some of the guests, but the subject is dropped once Emma acknowledges she invited Regina. With that, everyone dispenses to mingle and have fun at the party. Walter goes to the counter to grab some food from the set up trays. Towards the end of the night, he groups together with Bashful, Dopey and Happy in conversation. The death of Archie is announced to the rest of the townspeople after Emma seemingly finds incriminating evidence via a dream catcher of Regina as the murder. Happy attends the funeral to listen to Mary Margaret give a eulogy dedicated to Archie. Following this, Walter, Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Happy, Leroy, Marco, Mother Superior, Ruby and Granny spend some time in Mary Margaret's loft for a luncheon. Leroy approaches Emma and Mary Margaret to ask on behalf of himself and other dwarves when they will be returning to the Enchanted Forest, which perks everyone else's attention to the conversation. He is concerned about Regina being on the loose, but also the possibility outsiders can wander into town now that the curse is lifted. Emma believes they are safe for now while Leroy believes that trouble will happen sooner or later. Storybrooke becomes terrorized by a giant, Anton, after he is freed from Captain Hook's ship by Mary Margaret, David and Leroy, and then eats a magical mushroom to return to his regular size. He takes his hatred of humans out on the residents, but the effects of the mushroom wear off during a stomping rampage, and Anton himself is left clinging on for life. Granny stabilizes a rope to a car while Ruby and the dwarves keep their grip on it as David goes down to pull Anton to safety. In an effort to make Anton feel welcome, they take him to the diner. Once there, Anton reveals he possesses a beanstalk that can grow magic beans. While Anton is inspecting some of Storybrooke's soil content, Walter and his brothers arrive to accept Anton as an honorary dwarf and give him his own pickaxe with the name "Tiny". They commence digging to plant the beanstalk stem. To protect the bean fields from being seen by outsiders, Mother Superior enacts a spell to make the area appear as an empty field unless someone stepped inside the barrier. After a day's hard work at the bean fields, Walter, Anton and the five miners are driven to the diner by David. Though Leroy invites David and Mary Margaret to have dinner with them, the couple decide to head home for the night. As the group walk towards the diner, Anton, who is expected to pay for everyone's meals, insists that he has no money. As the impending doom of a trigger threatens everyone's safety, Leroy receives from Mother Superior a special potion for restoring a person's lost memories. Since it works only if the potion is poured into an item belonging to Mr. Clark, Walter and his brothers enter Mr. Gold's shop to look for their friend's old drinking stein. After finding it, they begin hauling Mr. Clark out to the diner, on Leroy's orders, so the potion can be used. Later on, David and a realigned Hook steal back a magic bean from Greg. All the townspeople gather at the diner in preparation for leaving Storybrooke for the Enchanted Forest via the magic bean. However, Henry is reluctant to leave his mother behind as she is working to slow down the trigger. This causes Mary Margaret to suggest sending the trigger through a portal. Emma doesn't believe anyone is willing to go through with such a risky plan, but Archie persuades her that it's the right thing to do as everyone else present rallies in agreement. Emma finally agrees after Mary Margaret stresses Cora's death must not be repeated in Regina's case. The rest of the townspeople stick together as David, Emma, Mary Margaret and Henry hurry to stop the catalyst. Storybrooke is saved when Emma and Regina combine their powers to deactivate the trigger. In celebration, Walter, Archie, Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Happy, Mr. Clark and Mother Superior run up to Belle at the docks as Leroy ecstatically shouts in excitement over the town being saved. Muted in tears, Belle eventually admits the others went to another world on a ship to rescue Henry from Greg and his ally Tamara's clutches. She shows them the cloaking spell Mr. Gold left behind for her to enact as he warned there will be more people coming to Storybrooke. In a large group, they go down to the mines. After the dwarves grab their pickaxes, Belle instructs that they need fairy dust for the spell to work. Since the substance is in the walls, Mother Superior suggests opening up a vein so all the magic in the dust will be carried throughout town. Leroy leads Walter, Bashful, Dopey and Mr. Clark to quarry a large rock containing fairy dust and stop when their efforts yield a crack. After Belle dumps the vial's contents onto the rock, nothing happens, at which time, Leroy presses her to believe a little harder, causing a stream of magic to shoot out and begin covering a barrier over Storybrooke. Following this, the dwarves have lunch near the beach. Happy claims that without David and Mary Margaret around, things have been quieter and less troublesome. Even the other dwarves chime in agreement, though Leroy believes they will come back and everything will remain normal. At the shoreline, a mermaid named Ariel bears news from Mr. Gold in Neverland and asks to speak with Belle. As the Jolly Roger ascends at the dock, Walter is among the large crowd of townspeople welcoming back David, Emma, Henry and Mary Margaret. To everyone's surprise, Mary Margaret brings attention to the fact it was Regina's helpful efforts that allowed them to return home. Once again, a safe journey home prompts another celebration at the diner. Storybrooke once again faces trouble in the form of Peter Pan, who steals the Dark Curse scroll from Regina's vault, and casts it in order to afflict everyone with memory loss. Pan succeeds in enacting the curse, but dies after being stabbed by Mr. Gold, who also forfeits his own life in the process. As the curse spreads throughout town, Walter regroups with everyone at the town border. Though Regina can keep Pan's curse from occurring, the cost is every single former Enchanted Forest inhabitant will be sent back to their old world while Storybrooke will disappear as if it never existed. To keep Henry from being alone, Emma leaves town with him and Regina rewrites new memories for both of them so they forget everything. As the two cross out of Storybrooke, Regina stops the curse from taking over as everyone inside the town is sent back to the Enchanted Forest. }} Hoping to trigger the same events of the last curse in order to break the current one, David, Emma, Mary Margaret and Regina set out to make Henry believe in magic. He regains his memories by touching the storybook, and Regina breaks the curse by giving him a kiss of true love, which restores everyone's recollections of the lost year in the Enchanted Forest. }} That night after the diner party, Walter drives down a road as Leroy sits beside him in the front passenger seat. Leroy warns him to be careful steering the car. Annoyed, Walter reminds him that he's the designated driver, so he'll drive as he likes. After a moment passes, Walter unexpectedly falls asleep at the wheel. Shocked, Leroy attempts to regain control of the swerving vehicle. Up ahead on the road, the car nearly collides into a woman, but she freezes the entire van into ice. The next morning, Walter and Leroy awaken to the situation and rush into town to inform Emma. As she and Hook investigate a frozen trail leading to a warehouse, a monster made of ice attacks the townspeople. Later, Regina magically obliterates the beast. As the town falls under the influence of Ingrid's curse, mirror shards rain down from the sky and invade people's eyes; causing them to see only the bad in others and turn on each other. Walter, while affected by the curse, returns to his old self after Ingrid willingly sacrifices her life to stop the spell. As many people reconcile with each other, Walter talks to Bashful, Mr. Clark and Granny. After Isaac rewrites new lives for everyone, he sends Walter and every former Enchanted Forest native to an alternate reality inside his book, Heroes and Villains. Harnessing the quill, Henry reverts Isaac's stories and returns everyone to Storybrooke. That night, a celebratory diner party commences, with Walter and most of the townspeople in attendance. The festivities are interrupted when Belle enters the diner seeking help to save Mr. Gold, who is on the verge of death and must be saved before he loses all his humanity. }} The day after, Walter heads out to the town line with the remaining five dwarves, while the statue of Mr. Clark is carted along there on the back of their car. Leroy asks for a volunteer to cross the border and test what happens, but all the dwarves say, "Not it", except for Dopey, who holds up a notepad with the words, "Not it", but Leroy makes him go anyway. Before Dopey can pass out of the town line, David, Mary Margaret and Regina drive up to stop them. Leroy insists they have to know whether it's safe to leave town, especially since Emma is the Dark One and there's no one to protect them now. Dopey crosses and nothing happens, but then, he turns into a tree. That night, after Regina has proved she is capable of protecting the townspeople, Walter joins his friends at the diner, helping Leroy to haul in the statue of Mr. Clark, and they leave him standing behind the booth all the dwarves are sitting in. When Regina walks past, she magically reverts Mr. Clark to normal, as the dwarves look on in surprise at his return. As Walter and the other dwarves are mining, Leroy encourages them to be productive since Dopey can't at the moment. Happy jokes that Dopey is helping by producing oxygen as a tree, causing everyone else to laugh at the comment, though a stern Leroy tells them to stay focused. At this, they resume mining, only to be interrupted by Emma's unexpected presence. After she steals Happy's pick ax, the dwarves go to David and Mary Margaret, demanding they do something about their daughter. Leroy threatens to take action with Emma if they won't, and he calls out David for acting like a scared parent rather than the sheriff. In an effort to keep things calm, David asserts that he'll figure out a way to get the ax back. Disappointed and upset with his response, the dwarves leave in a huff. }} Trivia |-|Character Notes= Etymology *The name "Walter" is of Germanic origin derived from the words "wald" and "hari" that mean "rule" and "army" and with the full meaning "ruler of the army".http://www.behindthename.com/name/walter Character Notes *As a nod to his Enchanted Forest counterpart, Sleepy, Walter constantly dozes off on the job. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References ---- pt:Walter de:Walter fr:Walter ru:Уолтер nl:Dommel Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters